


Anniversary!

by Voolffman



Category: RWBY
Genre: But mah bff does, F/F, I don't ship it, It's just cute, cute fluff!, she wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: Ruby wants to celebrate her one year anniversary with Weiss. Too bad Weiss dropped in too early!And Bumblebee  just makes it sweeter :3





	Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Kk, so this is a thing that mah bff, Breakfast (cuz ya know, nicknames ; 3) she wrote but she like all nervous so I'm putting it up for her

“Ruby, what are you doing?” I asked incredulously seeing my brunette roommate rushing around our room leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Although when she heard my voice her feet came screeching to a hault, turning to look at me with a tray of assorted berries and cookies in her hand.

The strawberry in her mouth tumbled to the ground in shock at my sudden appearance “Weiss!” she yelled in surprise, her face becoming as red as the fallen strawberry as I put my hands on my hips waiting for an explanation. “I thought you were training with Blake for another hour”

I raised an eyebrow “She had a date with Yang so we cut it short, I thought you knew” I explained before looking around the room, red and white streamers lined the beds and what appeared to be a banner was rolled up on the desk next to glasses of milk and soon to be made coffee. “That doesn’t explain to me what happened in here”

Her head dipped in shame, resembling a child who had been caught with their hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. “Tonight’s the anniversary of the day we became partners” she sighed putting the tray down on the desk as well and fiddling her thumbs “I wanted to do something special for you”

I smiled heart beat skipping at her words, I quickly closed the large gap between us easily taking her hands in mine. “Why how kind of you” She smiled at me then found her feet where much easier to look at.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out” she mumbled idly kicking her foot at the ground

I chuckled “Ruby,” upon her eyes meeting mine I swiftly brought our lips together for a brief kiss “It’s the thought that counts, you dolt” she giggled brining us into a hug nuzzling her way into my neck well I held on tightly, thanking whoever was out there for bringing me something so precious to love. But soon enough we had to move apart and I looked down at the girl in my arms with a curious expression “so are you going to show me what you had in mind or not?”

Her face lit up in realization and she rushed off “Right, here I’ll grab the laptop”

The rest of the night was spent watching movies on my bed sharing strawberries and cookies over little laughs and small bits of conversation on how our days had been and any plans we had, simple but meaningful things.

Soon I found myself drifting to sleep as the credits of the latest movie rolled. Well the warmth of my partner pressed against me, head rested on my shoulder, little snores indicating she already awaited me in the realm of dreams. My last thought being how much I looked forward to whatever the future laid in store for us and the hope of many more anniversaries to come.

 

“Should we wake them up?” I asked one hand on my hip, watching the two snoring girls before me sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Honestly it felt criminal to even think of such a thing.

Blake shared a glance my direction from where she sat unlacing her boots on her bed for the night. “Let them be, Yang” she smirked.

I nodded in agreement almost going to the other side of the room as well before pausing in my steps. Taking a spare blanket I went to work tucking them in, my mind wandering to how many times I had done this for Ruby when we were kids. A reminiscent smile crossing my lips as Weiss made a happy humming noise in her sleep snuggling more into Ruby’s embrace.

With a small satisfied ‘heh’ I started my way back over to Blake and I’s side of the Dorm noticing my partner’s smug expression over what had just transpired. “What?” I asked and explaining with a joke “Just wanted to make sure ice queen didn’t give my sister hypothermia”

The faunas girl didn’t buy it adding a quick sarcastically drawled “sure” then with a softening expression got up and put a hand on my shoulder “That was very sweet of you” 

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling red dust across my cheeks “eh, it was no big deal” then a mischievous smile adorning my face added “so do I get to snuggle to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Breakfast's writing!


End file.
